It is prior art to pour steel from its steel-making furnace into a ladle having trunions projecting from the top portion of its side wall for engagement by the hooks of a crane. The ladle has a nozzle in its bottom wall normally closed by either a stopper rod, slide valve or by some other kind of valve. The ladle is carried by the crane to the casting location where the valve is opened for casting of the steel.
Between receiving the moltel steel and its casting, it is also prior art to position the ladle in an induction stirring apparatus where the steel is heated and stirred for final working prior to casting. For this the metal plate from which the ladle side and bottom walls is formed must be non-magnetic, non-magnetic stainless steel being a usual material. Otherwise the ladle can be made as usual with nothing projecting from its side wall other than the trunions.
This induction stirring practice involves the use of equipment that is expensive to make and operate.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus providing for heating and stirring of the molten steel in the ladle at less expensive than the induction heating practice, and for ultimate casting of the finished steel.